


Peter Parker and the Crazy, Weird Field Trip

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, craziness, giant wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: Mr. Harrington snags his Fifth period chemistry class a spot of a tour at Stark Tower.This Is how It goes. It ends up crazy and quite.. confusing.





	Peter Parker and the Crazy, Weird Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Namya and Thomas don’t belong to me, they’re A friend’s!  
> Alanza and Caspian are mine!  
> Have a good day/night <3

It was Monday, the last period of school. Chemistry, Mr. Harrington’s class. Peter Parker had his arms folder on his desk, zoning In and out as the teacher droned on about the lesson. Most of this he already knew, thanks to being an Intern for Tony freakin’ Stark.

What piqued the teen’s Interest and brought him back to reality was the sudden mention of a field trip. His hazel eyes fell onto Mr. Harrington, waiting further details. “The trip will be this Friday and will take place all day. Lunch will be provided and we will be going by bus,” He Informed, looking over the students as all their attention was on him. Quiet and attentive for once. “The surprise trip we’re going on Is to a very special place. One we had to fight to get a position In.” This had the teens on the edge of their seats, waiting anxiously for the name drop.

“We’re going to Stark Industries!” Mr. Harrington announced cheerily after a few beats of suspenseful silence. Cheers of excitement passed throughout the class. Peter felt the life leave him as he groaned and let his head hit the wooden desk. He felt a hand pat him on the back reassuringly. Turning his head, he spotted Ned Leeds, his best friend and ‘Guy In The Chair’. Ned gave him a small smile. Past Ned, Peter could see MJ sketching In her sketchbook she had deemed the “Crisis Book”. He had a feeling It was him she was drawing.

As the bell rang and vibrated loudly above, the class stood to leave. “Remember to get your permission slips signed by Friday and handed In! They’re by the door!” Mr. Harrington called over the excited students. As Peter and Ned stood up, going towards the door to grab their form and leave, a certain Flash Thompson slithered by Peter, snarling In his ear. “We’ll all know the truth soon, Penis.” And with that, the bully was gone In the crowd of students.

“Peter, can I have a word?” Mr. Harrington called to the teen. Peter turned and sighed. “I’ll see you later,” Ned nodded, walking out after grabbing a permission form. As the students cleared out and Peter stood before Mr. Harrington he asked the dreaded question. “Am I In trouble sir?” Mr. Harrington shook his head. “Not at all, Peter. I’m just worried about... your Internship.” Peter Internally sighed, had the rumors got to one of his favorite teacher’s head as well? “What do you mean, sir?” Peter asked. “Peter, I’m not Implying you’re a liar, but the school’s reputation could be ruined by this If you are. Is It reputation you’re seeking? If so, this Isn’t the way to go about It.” The teacher expressed. “Sir, I’m not lying. I can assure you that.” The teenager assured, trying to change his teacher’s line of thought. “I sure hope not, Mr Parker. Now, get going. I’m sure you have homework.” With the dismissal, Peter turned and grabbed the last permission slip, walking out Into the hall.

A white haired girl with hair going down to her shoulders, Icy blue fogged over eyes and light and dark clothing nearly walked Into a locker by him. Peter stuck an arm out, stopping her. “Woah, careful.” He chided. The girl turned towards the familiar voice, smiling. “You try being blind and In a school of crazy people.” Peter snorted at that, his arm wrapping around the girl’s waist. “We really need to get you a cane or something, Namya.” Peter suggested, leading her towards the exit of the school. “But I navigate better without one,” Argued Namya. “Sure you do,” Peter sarcastically smirked. “Running Into walls Is definitely good navigational skills, babe.” He laughed, dodging a swipe to his head.

“So what’s this about a field trip to Stark Tower on Friday?” Namya brought up as they walked side by side, letting him lead her. “Damn, word spreads fast, huh?” Peter muttered. “Sure does, now gimme the juicy details of why you guys are visiting my house.” She demanded. Peter laughed lightly. “Mr. Harrington snagged us a tour spot. I really don’t want to go because Mr Stark Is going to do his best at embarrassing me.” He whined. Namya giggled darkly. “I guess I’ll have to worm my way Into staying home Friday~” She sang, smirking up at him. “Don’t you dare.” Peter warned. Namya gave him a kiss on the cheek, guessing on the direction of his voice. She winked. “Gotta go before mom comes searching for me herself, you better give May that form!” She wiggles out of her boyfriend’s arm, walking In the direction of the car. Or at least the direction she thought It was In as she walked Into a pole.

Happy Hogan stepped out of the car, going over to assist the blind teenager as she cursed out the pole she had walked Into. He looked to Peter. “Need a ride, kid?” Peter shook his head. “Nah, actually going on patrol. But thanks for the offer, Happy.” Happy shrugged, guiding Namya back towards the actual direction of the car. Which happened to be the complete opposite the direction she had been going.

~

Namya skipped Into the kitchen, mentally praising herself when she succeeded In not running Into anything. “Tony!” She called, knowing he was In here. Said genius and billionaire rose his head from his phone. “Look who It Is, the bear cub.” He hummed. “I can and will lift you up and throw you out the window.” Namya threatened, causing Tony to smirk, amused. “What’s up, Cub of Death?” Tony hummed, leaning back In his chair as he placed his phone down. Namya learnt against the Island. “Peter has a field trip to Stark Tower on a Friday.” This caused Tony to raise an eyebrow. “Oh?” He smirked mischievously. “Yes.” Namya smirked, feeling the mischief radiate from the billionaire, polar bear ears peeking from her hair and twitching.

A female, older than Namya and definitely In her twenties walked In. White hair going down her back and yellow amber eyes staring the two trouble makers down. “No.” Her white wolf ears flicked atop her head. Both turned towards the female. “Mom, you’re no fuuun.” Namya whined, pouting. “Yeah Alanza, lighten up.” Tony prodded. Alanza made her way towards the two. “Don’t you two already torture that boy enough?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve been around Pepper too much.” Tony declared, crossing his arms. Alanza breathed out In amusement, shaking her head. “She’s the CEO of your company, Stark. She’s around time to time.” Alanza pointed out. “But still, no.” She turned to leave. “I’m telling Bruce.” Tony pouted. “Tell me what?” Came the soft, curious, reply of the curly haired scientist as he walked In. Alanza nearly bumping Into him.

“Mom’s not letting us have any fun.” Namya spilled, crossing her arms over her chest. Bruce rose an eyebrow, looking to the yellow eyed female, then back to the two. “With you two, Its probably for a good reason.” He hummed. “Psh, Peter’s coming to the Tower for a field trip. I’m embarrassing him.” Tony waved them off. Alanza turned towards the genius. “I’m setting him and Namya loose In your lab when you least expect It.” She smirked, then turned to walk past Bruce to leave. “Don’t you dare! I will lock you In the closet with Bruce- No wait, you might actually enjoy that - WITH CLINT!” Tony tried arguing. Alanza laughed, looking at him over her shoulder. “I’d set him on fire before you could utter “I am Iron Man”.” She then left. Tony turned to Bruce. “Please, Bruce? Help usss.” Tony pleaded. “Yeah dad, help us.” Namya turned towards the scientist. Bruce shook his head. “Nope, I’m not getting In the middle of this.” He then turned to leave, leaving the two In the kitchen to plot for Friday.

~

Friday rolled around faster than Peter would have liked. His girlfriend managed to worm her way Into staying home that day. He sat on the hard, grey, leather seat of the yellow school bus as It rolled from Midtown High and on Its way to Stark Tower with the chemistry class. He sat next to Ned, MJ In front of them and Flash and his friends behind them. They sat at the back of the bus.

Ned was happily chatting away, a one sided conversation between him and Peter. His excitement was uncontrollable as he gushed about what It might be like Inside the Tower. Peter, on the other hand, was dreading simply going. He knew his mentor and girlfriend probably had something up their sleeves and he was In no rush to figure out what that happened to be. He listened to Ned chatter, nodding his head here and there absentmindedly. It was only when Flash spoke up when he released an audible sigh. “Last chance to admit you’re lying, Penis.” Snarled Flash as he sat on his knees, leaning against the back of Peter and Ned’s seat to glower down at Peter.

Thomas Anderson, Flash’s best friend and known bully of the school, laughed. “As If. Flash, he’s going to hold onto that lie like he holds onto Namya. The second he fucks up Is when we can strike.” He smirked, golden blond hair falling In front of gleaming green eyes. Flash hummed. “Your right, Thomas. Guess we may not have to beat him up this time since he’ll be humiliated enough!” Thomas cackled. “Oh, we’re still beating the crap out of him, just not... here.” As he spoke the last word, the bus pulled Into the expansive parking lot of Stark Tower, home of the Avengers and Stark Industries.

The students were all eager to get off the bus, but Mr. Harrington stopped them. “I know you’re all eager,” He addressed the quite obvious before continuing. “But I must remind you to listen to the tour guide and follow all rules. I will not tolerate our school’s Image being ruined by one wrong move.” Peter couldn’t help but feel as If his teacher was staring at him as he said those words. Mr. Harrington then lead the way off the bus and the students eagerly got off, as If the bus was alight with flames. The class stood and stared up at the Tower that seemed to have no end to Its beginning. There were two people not staring up at It, Peter and Michelle Jones, or better known as MJ.

Once Inside, the group were herded towards the front desk as they awaited their tour guide. A bouncy brunette soon approached, red eyes glistening behind black glasses excitedly. She halted to a stop, clearly just a few Inches shorter than Peter who resided at the back of the group. Her red eyes scanned over the group, giving a small wave. “Good morning Midtown High! My name Is Emma and I’ll be your tour guide today!” She greeted, getting some excited ‘hellos’ In return. She obtained a small basket, tucking It under her arm. “I’m going to call your names and you’re going to come retrieve your badges. Do not lose them as Stark Industries has a strict rule against reprinting badges.” Emma’s red eyes searched the group until she landed on Peter, a smirk playing at her lips as she said that last sentence. Emma started calling names, students going up to retrieve the white plastic card attached to a pin. “Please make sure your badges stay visible as our head of security has a rule for that.” Peter dug through his bag, pulling out a gold colored badge with black web designs over It. He slipped the lanyard over his head, the badge dangling from It.

“Miss, your badge Is different than ours, why Is that?” Asked Lucy, a platinum blond girl who was usually always sweet and quiet. Emma grinned, eyes practically glowing at the question. “Well you see, every badge has a different level and clearance. Level one, or Omega, Is yours. White, for visitors, tours and press or reporters. They barely have any clearance and are allowed only to certain rooms and levels without a higher up.” She began. “Each rank has different levels. Omega has ten, Delta has ten, Beta has ten and so does Alpha. Omega’s are usually In white, Delta’s In yellow, Beta’s In purple and Alpha’s In green. Alpha level nines are given silver badges, mainly reserved for Avengers. Alpha level tens are given golden badges which are for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes and a few others that are unspecified.” She beamed. “Now, shall we get on with the tour?” She grinned, turning and walking towards a metal detector. “Please scan your badges then walk through, and remember, the voice Is only FRIDAY.” Emma scanned her badge as reference and walked through as FRIDAY called out her status. “Phoenix, Emma. Beta, Level 4 clearance.” Some kids were amazed. Flash and Thomas pushed their way up front to go first. “Anderson, Thomas. Omega, Level 1 clearance.” FRIDAY announced as Thomas stepped through. “Thompson, Eugene. Omega, Level 1 clearance.” Flash looked happy to be recognized by the AI. This repeated until It came to Ned, MJ and Peter. Ned walked through first. “Leeds, Ned. Omega, Level 1 clearance.” FRIDAY spoke monotonously. Ned beamed war to ear, literally. MJ slightly nudged Peter forwards, acting as If she hadn’t just done that with a bored expression.

Peter sighed, walking forwards, he hesitated before scanning his badge. In his moment of hesitation, he could see the devious smirks Thomas and Flash held upon their faces. It quickly disappeared to shock as FRIDAY announced him. “Parker, Peter. Alpha, Level 10 clearance. Hello Peter, shall I Inform boss of your arrival? Or perhaps Namya?” FRIDAY chirped with recognition. Peter’s cheeks flushed red. “N- No need FRIDAY.” He stuttered. “Alright, have a good day.” FRIDAY hummed, going silent. Peter strode forwards and everyone returned to normal as MJ walked through. “Jones, Michelle. Omega, Level 1 clearance.”

The tour continued on, first going through and explaining the history of Stark Industries and how It came to be before the history of the Avengers and a showing room of their outfits and replicas of their weapons during the battle of New York. They were allowed the chance to go up Into higher level labs due to Emma’s clearance as a higher up Intern. That Is where they were all currently headed.

The tour exited the elevator and entered the lab. “Now, do not disturb other Interns or workers, as we all have Important jobs.” Emma suggested as she let the tour Inspect the room as she explained what went down In there. Mainly research. An albino turned at the sound of Emma’s voice, making her way over. Short white hair cut at the nape of her neck and Icy blue eyes behind dark blue glasses. “Emma!” She cheered, grinning at the woman. Around her neck was the same purple badge but tucked against her side was a long white cane that reached her collar bone. “Tara!” Emma greeted back with the same glee. Emma turned to the confused students and wrapped an arm around Tara, dragging her to her side. “Midtown High, this Is Tara, one of the Interns on the Interior Design and Graphics design team.” Tara gave a small wave In the direction of the group. “It was nice to meet you, but I really must get back to work. I’ll see you later, Emma!” Tara grinned, wiggling out of Emma’s arm and heading back In the direction she came. Or, well, she thought she did. “Use your cane! You have It for a reason!” Emma called out as Tara walked Into the glass wall. Tara snorted. “Darn wall.”

Emma chuckled. After a good while, she resumed the tour and led them through different labs, letting other Interns or staff do presentations to the high school group. It came time for lunch and so Emma took them to the cafeteria where they could all order their lunch and then sit down.

Once Peter gathered his lunch, he sat down at a table with MJ and Ned. Ned continuing to chat on and on about what they just experienced and MJ quietly eating. No one had done anything yet, so Peter was expecting the worse to happen. Footsteps approached and someone slid onto the seat next to Peter. He looked up to notice It was Namya. “Hey, babe.” Peter greeted. Namya smiled. “Hey.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, not usually this affectionate In public. Peter wrapped his arm around her. “What’re you doing down here?” That rose a smirk to Namya’s face. “What? I can’t say Hi to my boyfriend on his field trip?” She purred. MJ looked up. “Get a room,” She muttered jokingly. Ned snorted, nodding his head In agreement. 

Footsteps approached them and Peter turned his head around as a certain golden blond, green eyed teen and Flash walked up. “So Parker, what’s your girlfriend doing here? She got a Internship too?” Thomas taunted. “Oh wait, that’s fake. So how’d she get here? Suck Tony Stark’s dick?” Snapped Flash, glaring the blind girl down. Namya let out a small, weak growl and Peter pulled her closer. “Would you two just leave?” Peter sighed. “Or what? What’re ya gonna do, Penis? Nothing! That’s what.” Flash cackled. Thomas rounded to stand behind the couple. “So how’d you get here, Namya? Huh?” He growled from above her. Namya startled, leaning Into Peter further.

A silver haired four year old burst through the doors and ran towards Peter’s table. Dark amber eyes narrowed as he launched himself onto Thomas’ back, screaming “AAAAAAAAH!”. Thomas yelled out In surprise. “What the fuck?!” Clint Barton strolled In, smirking. “That’s right, little buddy. We don’t tolerate bullies.” He retrieved the angry child form the startled teenager, officially gaining everyone’s attention In the room. Clint held the four year old In his arms, the child having his arms crossed and glaring cutely at Thomas and Flash. “I suggest you boys leave Peter and Namya alone. And no cursing.” Clint growled. Flash and Thomas glared at the table before slinking off to theirs. Namya relaxed, giggling slightly as she Imagined what her brother looked like attacking Thomas. Clint winked at the group. “I’ll leave you guys alone, but first. Peter, Steve found your Spider-Man plush on the couch yesterday.” With that, the archer was gone with the four year old still In his arms. Namya turned to Peter. “Spider-Man plush, huh?” She smirked. Peter blushed.

Soon Emma herded the group Into the elevator, they had a couple more lands to go to until they had a special Q&A with the Avengers then they would head back to school. The first lab was one for coding, they had to pair up and make robots. Safe to say, Thomas and Flash lost. Peter and Ned came In second for entertainment, first for coding purposes. The second they were on their way up to currently. When the chemistry class entered the lab, they halted and even Emma was surprised to see who was In there. Murmurs erupted as the class seemed to come to life.

There, standing casually, was THE Tony Stark, Dr Bruce Banner and... a large wolf? The conversations Immediately switched to the wolf, confusion arising In the class. The wolf sat beside Dr Banner, just a bit taller than him and a lot wider and fluffier. Tony Stark turned around at the voices, grinning his usual press smile. “Hello, children.” He greeted. Everyone silenced as Tony spoke. The large wolf huffed, standing up. A couple students startled, jumping backwards. Tony noticed and smiled. “Wolfie doesn’t bite, she’s friendly.” He assured. The large she-wolf padded her way slowly towards the group of students, making the, back up as she was larger than most of the females. Emma stood where she was, calmly.

“Come here, Furball.” Bruce called to the she-wolf, causing her to turn her head and stare him down. Challenging his authority. Tony snorted under his breath In amusement. Bruce returned the stare, until the she-wolf gave In and padded back over, standing at his side. She stared the high schoolers down, eyes landing on Peter. Peter sighed, shaking his head. Of course Alanza was here with Tony and Bruce. Bruce looked over again. “Sit.” He ordered. Alanza, the she-wolf, stared him In the eyes, huffing defiantly and flicking her tail as she challenged him again. “Now. Else you’ll sleep on the floor.” Bruce hissed, narrowing his eyes as a growl formed In the back of his throat. Alanza sat down Instantly at the faint growl going unheard by normal ears. Peter snorted In amusement at the growl he picked up on, trying to hide his amusement at the two.

Tony clapped his hands, gaining the students’ attention. “Having a good tour so far?” He questioned. “Good, you’re probably wondering why Dr Banner and I are In here. Alongside Wolfie over there. Well, Bruce and I came down here to check some things out. Secret SI stuff that might be out later.” He winked, then looked across the students. “Who here has an IPhone?” Majority rose their hands, then lowered them. “Screw Apple, Stark Industries Is better. More energy efficient. The recent StarkPhone has twice the battery life and storage of an IPhone X.” Tony rambled, making crazy hand gestures as he did. He rose an IPhone to be seen by the students, then gestured for Alanza to stand up. He threw the phone on the ground and an audible crack was heard. The she-wolf then lifted a large, heavy paw and smashed It down on the phone, tail wagging with a wolffish smirk on her muzzle. Tony retrieved the phone, showing It up again to be shattered and broken. “Broken. Shattered. Now, let’s do that to a StarkPhone and see what happens.” Tony placed the IPhone down then grabbed a StarkPhone. He let It drop from exactly the same height and It just clattered against the ground. Alanza smashed her paw onto the phone, tail wagging high In the air and whacking Bruce In the face with It. Bruce spluttered and spit out white fur, causing quiet laughter to erupt within the students gathered. Tony retrieved the phone and held It up. “Barely any cracks! Against a thousand pound wolf too!” He then held both phones up for comparison. “See? StarkPhones are a lot better.” He grinned. “Seems we’re out of time here, but we’ll see you all In the Q&A!” Tony dismissed them.

Next was the Q&A. Mr. Harrington’s chemistry class gathered In a old conference room, chairs set up for the students and chairs at the very front for the Avengers. Peter would have sat In the back, but was forced to sit In the front with Flash and Thomas on either side of him. Ned sat behind him though. Thomas and Flash smirked at him as If they were plotting everything. The room grew silent as the Avengers strode In one by one. The large white wolf followed Bruce before settling down In front of him after he sat down. Bruce had the four year old from before on his lap. The four year old glaring at Thomas and Flash as menacingly as he could.

“Welcome to the Q&A!” Tony Stark greeted the teenagers. “Raise your hand, each of us will go down the row from left to right. But first, I have a question,” He paused, gaining their attention further. “Would anyone like to pet the giant wolf? I know some of you are dying to.” He smirked. A couple people rose their hands and Bruce had to resist the urge to glare at Tony. “Perfect!” Tony chirped. “Wolfie, c’mere.” He beckoned. The large wolf huffed and slowly rose to her paws, making her way to the center and front of the Avengers. She flopped down as some teenagers came up and sat around her, petting her. “Oh stop acting all grumpy, you know you love the attention.” Tony chided. He then added on, “Gosh, Its like your owner never gives you enough attention.” Bruce choked on air and his head whipped around to glare at Tony. A couple Avengers began laughing, others snickering or smirking. Peter had to resist the urge to laugh at that, watching Dr Banner’s face go red as he glared at a his mentor. Alanza buried her muzzle under a paw. “See? Give her more love guys. She clearly needs It.” Tony was so dead after this.

The questions soon started, students raising their hands multiple times and asking their hero’s questions of all sorts. Many to do with weapons, suits, battles, research, some of science which Tony and Bruce enjoyed. No one seemed to question why Dr Banner had a child on his lap, or why the Avengers had a giant wolf with them. Flash raised his hand and Tony chose him. “Does Stark Industries here high schoolers as Interns?” Tony shook his head. “No, Stark Industries hires University or College grade students as Interns, not high schoolers like yourselves.” He answered. Flash smirked, nodding. “Liar, Penis.” He whispered to the boy next to him. Alanza flicked an ear, hearing the name. She forced a growl down. Steve Roger’s was up next and chose Thomas. “Do any of you know Peter Parker?” Peter knew this was either his doom or day of humiliation. “Course I do, son. He works with Tony.” Steve answered. Flash choked on air. “How?! Penis Parker’s pathetic!” All heads snapped to Flash. Peter Internally groaned, Flash was an Idiot. Tony narrowed his eyes. “What’d you say?” “N-Nothing.. We were just joking! Its a joke!” Flash laughed nervously, trying to play It off. “Oh no, you called him Penis Parker.” Natasha spoke up, glaring the teenager down. Even Alanza gave a growl of her own, hackles raising. “You listen here... Eugene, I don’t tolerate bullies and I sure as hell don’t tolerate kids who call my Intern names.” Tony growled, putting emphasis on ‘my’. Flash gulped, shrinking Into his chair. “You continue to pick on him and I’ll have you blacklisted on every good university I know of, you understand me? Your life can be ruined with just a few phone calls, kid.” He snarled. “Hey! You can’t threaten my student!” Mr. Harrington stepped forwards from against the wall. Tony turned his glare on the teacher. “Oh, that wasn’t a threat. That was a promise.” He said coldly. “Sorry to Interrupt here, but where were you when Thomas and Eugene picked on Namya and Peter during their lunch break?” Clint spoke up, staring the teacher down calmly. “You were just watching.” “They’re teenagers, they’re gonna pick on each other. And she Is not supposed to be here In the first place.” Mr. Harrington argued. “Not supposed to be here?” It was time for Bruce to speak up. “Do you teachers ever read last names anymore?” He spoke coldly. The she-wolf gave a half bark of agreement, ears going back as she growled at the teacher. “She’s not In any of my classes, how would I know her last name?” Mr. Harrington shot back, defensive. Bruce gave him a ‘really’ look. “You should know the names of all students.” Tony brought up. “Namya Banner. Ring any bells?” Natasha spoke up, leaning back In her chair. Mr. Harrington stood there looking stupid for a few moments before It clicked. “Oh-“ “Oh Is right.” Tony growled.

“Penis Parker Is dating Dr Banner’s kid?!” Flash screeched. Peter facepalmed. “I’m surrounded by Idiots.” He muttered to himself, but earned a glare from Flash and Thomas. Glares were released on Flash by all Avengers, Including wolf. “I want you out of my Tower. Peter Is staying.” Tony said without space for arguments. “I’ll have my lawyers make sure Midtown High doesn’t tolerate bullying and actually knows their students names.” With that, he dismissed the students and teacher.

Once everyone was gone and the Avengers, wolf, four year old and Peter were heading up to the Common floor, Peter asked. “I’m not In trouble am I?” Tony laughed. “Kid, you and I are having a long talk.” This caused Peter to groan. Just then, when they reached the common floor, Wade Wilson burst through a glass panel. “WILSON! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TOWER!” Tony yelled, snatching the closest broom. Wade hissed, scrambling on all fours to Namya who had just approached to stand by Peter’s side. Tony began whacking Wade with the broom, yelling at him to get out of his tower.

While this was happening, the others slowly retreated to their normal daily routine. Trying their best to Ignore what was going on In the common room.

“GET OUT OF MY TOWER, WILSON!”

“NUH!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want me to write more, give me some suggestions! I’d love to hear from you all <3


End file.
